


A Study in Shagging

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock和John去了酒吧……在那里Sherlock进行了一番推理。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Shagging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Study in Shagging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750410) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



John以前还从没和Sherlock出去喝过酒。

公平地说，这次也是为了案子，但仍不减这件事的奇异之感。他正坐在一家酒馆里，隔壁就是世上绝无仅有的咨询侦探，一杯接一杯地豪饮着谈论足球。为什么Sherlock会了解足球？难道他事先研究了一下子好融入那些稀松平常的酒馆谈话？

“所以，这么做到底有什么意义？”John问道，啜了一口他不知道第五杯还是第六杯酒。Sherlock竟能跟他喝得不相上下，太令人震惊了。

“很简单。最近一起凶杀案的受害者曾频繁造访这个酒馆。我们要寻找凶手。”

“好吧，但为什么你也喝得醉醺醺的？我的意思是，我喝多了没错。而你几乎从不沾酒，所以我只能认为——”

“我们在潜伏，John。动动你的小脑瓜。”

“可你要是错过了什么呢？”

“我从不错过任何东西，即使在嗑药的时候。你知道在我可卡因上瘾那段时候抓到过多少凶手吗？”Sherlock挑起一边眉毛。

John消化着这个问题，片刻之后决定不予置评。

“要我证明给你看？”Sherlock懒洋洋地说。

“行。”John耸肩。

“看到那儿的一个女人吗？绿裙，金发。”

“看到。”John点点头，眼睛粘上了一个坐在酒馆另一边的非常迷人的女人。那女人正在笑，并且正被几个身穿高级西装的年轻商人搭讪。

“已婚，没有带婚戒。有……一个孩子。不超过两岁。大学文化。爱去热带地区度假，十分奢华的那种。跟十六个不同的人做过爱。”

John因最后一句话而目瞪口呆。

“你怎么可能知道她跟多少人做过爱？”

Sherlock得意一笑。“我通常都能做出精确的判断，只不过基本不说出来而已。”

“我不信。”

Sherlock咬了咬嘴唇，专注地凝视了John片刻。医生的心中升腾起一股奇异的紧张感。他突然觉得自己好像在一个玻璃鱼缸里似地。

“二十三。”过了一会儿Sherlock说。

“啊？”John差点被啤酒噎到。

“你和二十三个人做过爱。”

John扁嘴。

“被我说中了，是吧？”

“不。二十二。”John嘟囔。

“二十二个女人。一共二十三个人。”

John瞪大双眼莫名地恐慌起来。当然，这样等于不打自招。可惜他喝得有点多，控制不住自己。

“三个长期交往的女友，”Sherlock注视着John的脸捕捉他的反应，“八个偶尔见面的女人。还有十二次让你隔天早晨起来时心理负担特别沉重的一夜情。还有一个男人，是你在阿富汗时的战友。你和他可能并没有进行真正插入的性行为，不过其他的可全做了。”

John继续呆愣。

Sherlock是怎么做到的？他真的会想知道这种事吗？那肯定很可怕，只要走一圈——就能对每个人的难以启齿的秘密了然于心。

“我说错了吗？”Sherlock轻声问。

“四个长期女友，十一次一夜情。”John叹息。

“有意思……你是对一个女友心怀愧疚？”

“Janie。那时她才十七岁，而我也只有二十二岁。”

“青春期躁动。”Sherlock轻笑着喝干啤酒，示意酒保再来一杯。

“这个记录不错了，你知道。二十二个呢。”过了一分钟，John说。

“我没说不好。还有，是二十三，除非你说我对阿富汗那件事推理错误——我可不那么认为。”

John决定沉默以对。

“就知道没错。”Sherlock扬起一抹得意的笑。

“好吧，那你呢？”John狠狠喝了一大口啤酒，“我当然是推理不出的。告诉我。”

“告诉你什么？”

“你跟多少人上过床？如果你有经验的话。”John翻了个白眼。

“真君子，非礼勿言。”

“话是没错，不过你又不是什么君子。快说。”

Sherlock靠上酒吧的高脚椅靠背，目光闪烁地看了John半晌。他这种微笑背后肯定有十分惊人的含义——这绝对是一种狩猎性的微笑。不过医生只觉得非常可爱。

“五十七。”

John石化了，酒杯还举到一半。他肯定听错了。Sherlock是个无性恋啊。他从没对人类表露出任何兴趣。他怎么可能会跟人上床？

“你是说，你跟五十七个人做过爱？”John几乎屏住呼吸，问道。

“对。十一个女人。四十六个男人。我花了点工夫才认清自己的爱好。”

“显然你喜欢被插。”John难以置信。

“别说得那么粗鲁。”

“粗鲁？你刚告诉我你是个彻头彻尾的喜欢挨操的男妓！现在才不是考虑礼貌的时机，对吧？”

“我不是出来卖的，John。我可从没收过费。相信你要用的那个词应该是荡货。婊子。淫乱的家伙。然而，考虑到我十六岁时就有性意识，五十七个床伴也只不过平均每年三个人而已。还没到高手级别呢。”

“好吧，随你乐意怎么想。”John喝完一杯，不等他开口就被迅速倒满了。

“你不会真的以为我是处男吧？”Sherlock一手支着吧台，仰头看着John，仍然在咬嘴唇。“我三十六岁了。当然我的床伴比一般人多了些，但我以为你不会因为我有过性经验就这么大惊小怪。”

“我没说自己很惊讶。”

“都在你脸上挂着呢。”

“我只是——想说，人人都以为你是无性恋。不单我一个。之前我也看过你被人表白而你总是拒绝。”

“如果你是指Molly Hooper的事，那可不能算全伦敦人的一个典型案例。何况我对男人更感兴趣。”

John想说和Sherlock去Angelo餐厅吃饭时讲到的话，但残留的理智阻止了他。他闭上嘴把脸扭到一边。

显然Sherlock的话中含义比他以为的要多得多。

“啊，你在想我说的和工作结婚的话。”这句话是陈述而并非疑问。

“别用读心术。”John哼了一声。

“好，有一点我想说，那时我已经有一年多没和别人上床，所以那些话并不是针对你而讲的。再者——当时跟你不熟，我只想找个室友而不是男友。”

“也对。”John不置可否。

“我的拒绝令你怒火中烧？”Sherlock听起来还很沾沾自喜。

“看在上帝的份上，我对你没有任何企图。”John的声音格外地响。

“拜托，John，”Sherlock嗤之以鼻，“你嘴巴上这么说，肢体语言可老实得很。这种事你无法清醒地压抑住。脸红，心跳加快，呼吸急促——瞳孔明显扩大。你一直被我吸引着。”

“我没有。”John强辩。

“你是说，如果我愿意在男厕所里用嘴给你吸一发，你也不肯？”

Sherlock的表情极其无辜。他那高高的颧骨，大大的碧色眼眸，还有，上帝啊——那双完美无暇的饱满的唇。John不得不狠狠摇晃脑袋。Sherlock正在台子下面勾他的腿。这家伙显然喝多了就更无法无天。

“很搞笑的建议。”John摇摇头，对着酒杯。

“你还没回答我。”

“无所谓，反正我们都知道你不可能那么做。”

“是嘛……你怎能那么确定？”

“Sherlock，住嘴。”

“我和许多男人做过口活。为什么会不肯给你做呢？你又不会有什么难言之隐。”

“噢，感谢你的慷慨。没有难言之隐。真是本月来我收获的最高赞誉。”

“别闹了。你肯定知道自己很有魅力。你可以勾来数不尽的无聊女人跟你上床。而且你的样子看起来就象有一根很大的老二的家伙。”

John差点再次被啤酒噎到。

今晚大概是他这辈子以来最诡异的一夜了。当你跟Sherlock Holmes在一起，一切皆有可能。

“Sherlock，你是在勾搭我吗？因为这是我碰到的最蹩脚的诱惑方法，如果你愿意立刻停下我会感激不尽。”John原想极尽讽刺嘲笑之能事，结果听起来却更像被吓到似地。Sherlock依然专注地凝视着他，舌头在嘴唇上舔来舔去。

“你又嘴上说不要，眼神渴求得很了。”

“我是认真的，别这样。”

“我会做得很好，John。你知道我有点口欲滞留，这一点在实践运用上相当广泛。”

Sherlock说出口欲这个词时John不由微微颤栗。仿佛他的声音正以一种最为淫亵的方式擦过John的鼓膜。

“我再也不让你喝酒了。”医生说。

“为什么？只有喝了酒我才有情欲。那也是我近十四个月没有与人亲热的缘故。我一点酒也没喝，也没有使用任何药物。另外，我认为你喜欢我现在这个样子。”

“坦白说，我困扰得很。”

“噢。”这一声轻如叹息。“双性恋这个事实让你不自在。真可爱。”

“我不是双性恋，Sherlock。只有过那一次。”

“然后又重复过好几次。”

“你怎么知——算了。那是部队里。在一个很遥远的地方。我有足足六个月没见到一个女人。原谅我只能就地想办法来一发。”

“今天晚上可真叫人失望，John。”Sherlock转了转眼睛，“我排除万难把你拖来酒吧，自掏腰包让我们俩都喝个痛快——而你甚至一点也没发觉你很想跟我上床这个事实。”

“我——等等。我们不是为了案子来这里的？”

“当然不是。是因为我有话想告诉你。不过没关系，我不会死缠烂打地倒贴。只是很可惜，我们本来可以爽翻天的。”

John张开嘴却说不出话。他的大脑完全罢工了。目前状况让他无法应对。Sherlock还满怀期待地看着他。

“说得你哑口无言了吧？这还是头一回呢。”Sherlock的嘴角稍稍地上扬。“就我看来，我们有3个选择。第一，我在男厕所给你吸一次，就象刚才说的那样，速战速决，你也不必隔天醒来时睡在我旁边。就当是喝醉以后一场游戏。第二，你这就叫车回家，我随便找个肯跟我上床的家伙，让你自己打飞机。或者第三种，我们一起坐车回家，你把我干得死去活来，表现好的话明天早上我还会为你泡杯茶。你选哪个？”

John的大脑非常非常缓慢地运转着。说真的这不能怪他。Sherlock Holmes，美人，性向不明，对John说愿意和他上床，态度自然得好像这是世界上最正常的事情一样。

“我猜，既然你难于抉择，很可能会先来第一种再来第三种。如果精力够好的话。”Sherlock的浅笑变成相当得意自满的笑容。

“这不会……你知道……搞得我们很尴尬吗？”John弱弱地问。

“要是我跟Lestrade都能干上一个月，那和你消磨一个热情的夜晚当然不成问题。你比他好多了。”

John连震惊都懒得掩饰了。

“以防你要问到，没有。我没有和Anderson干过。给我再多钱我也不会和他上床。”Sherlock将剩下的酒一饮而尽，向酒保要求结账。

John的大脑一团浆糊。他的舌头感觉沉重。但不可否认，他的老二倒是光用想的就半勃起来：Sherlock，跪在地上，美好的丰满的唇瓣包裹着John的老二。

还有：Sherlock弯腰趴在床上，臀部翘在空中，哀求John狠狠地操他。

占有一个看似高不可攀的人会是怎样的感觉？

估计会爽呆了吧。

“决定没有？等得不耐烦了。”Sherlock已经站起来，整理外套，系好围巾。

“我们一起回家。”John听见自己的话，几乎站不稳。

但Sherlock看起来不怎么惊讶。

“很好。就知道最后你会做出正确的选择。”

说着，Sherlock拉着他的胳膊将他拽出酒吧。冷冽的空气吹到John的脸上，让他回到现实。刚刚自己同意了什么？艹。他真的要干那个脑筋不正常的室友吗？

那不太好。

不是一点点的不好。

Sherlock把他拉进一条小巷，推到砖墙上。两人嘴唇相触的瞬间John便完全松懈下来。

老天啊。

他们激烈地亲吻，仿佛要将对方吞噬殆尽。John的神经系统窜过一连串炙热得不可思议的火花。Sherlock的勃起正顶着John的下身研磨。John张嘴喘息，而侦探趁此机会伸进舌头大肆搜刮医生口腔里的火热。

Sherlock简直在用他那妙不可言的灵活的舌头操他。

弯曲，辗转，但又不至于太强势。简简单单的嬉戏。每次Sherlock这么逗弄着，感觉都那么美好。

John的大脑完全变成一桶浆糊。

Sherlock咬住他的下唇用牙齿轻轻撕扯。John融化了，他抓住对方的臀部，把两人火热的勃起隔着太多的累赘衣物靠在一起。

Sherlock退开一点，喘着气。

“如果我们再不叫车就要直接在这条巷子里野战了。”

John也呼吸急促地点头。

他们跌跌冲冲地回到大街上，Sherlock立即就拦下一辆车。John先进去，Sherlock跟着挤上来贴着他。他们的大腿紧紧靠在一起，心跳剧烈。

“221B 贝克街，请快点。”Sherlock的声音是一种低沉诱人的振动。John的骨头都酥掉了。

侦探修长、纤细的手指正在爱抚John的大腿内侧。

不该感觉这么好的。这样想着的时候，侦探贴近John，开始在他耳边说起十分情色的话语。

“我等不及要让你又粗又大的老二插进来了，John。一晚上都在想这个……你想知道出门前我干了什么吗？”他的嘴唇如此接近John的耳朵，每次说话都会轻拂而过。

“什么？”John问，努力不让自己显得太急切。

“嗯，首先，我喝了你一些最高档的威士忌。我不会道歉的。然后，回到卧室我就开始用手指干自己。”

John不得不咬着嘴唇不让呻吟漏出来。刚刚还在摸他大腿内侧的手指现在已经按在他的老二上了。

“我用了很多润滑剂，John。把自己弄得又松软又湿滑。用三根手指扩张到最大——可我发现那还不够。所以我拿出按摩棒开始一根一根地操自己，慢慢增加尺寸。”

John感觉好像所有的空气都从肺里被抽走了。天啊，那得是幅多美妙的画面啊。Sherlock，白皙的身体，黑色的卷发，横陈在床单上，用巨大的按摩棒取悦自己。呻吟，喘息，扭来扭去……John觉得自己的内裤上都湿掉了一块。他的前液都流出来了。

“那实在太棒了，John。”Sherlock的呼吸稍微有点急促，“但我没让自己射。我在高潮前一秒硬生生地停了下来，然后放了一个最大号的肛塞进去。它还在我身体里面呢。”

“一晚上都在……？”John低吟。

“对。”

“操。”

“就是这样。我要你一回家就把我丢到床上狠狠操。我喜欢你用最大的力气和最快的速度操我。根本不用担心我会受伤，因为我已经准备好了。”

John除了点头还是点头。他从没想到Sherlock讲下流话会讲得这么流利。每个字都直接击中John的老二。也许因为是他的嗓音——在耳边鸣响的男中音；也许是因为从没听Sherlock爆粗；也许是因为那优雅的口吻……也许以上皆是……John已经无法清楚地思考。

出租车停在下客站。John还在发愣。Sherlock将车费丢给司机之后便把John拖下车，打开公寓大门，往里疾走。他边上楼边脱衣服——脱下大衣，然后在楼梯拐角处解开衬衫扣子。他把鞋子脱在起居室，最后全身上下只有一条内裤。

黑色短裤。当然。

John还衣冠整齐。他盯着他。Sherlock很瘦，但并不象John以前想象的那么皮包骨头。他虽然纤细但肌肉还是很分明。

Sherlock急躁地咕哝了一声，走到John面前把他的毛衣从头上脱下来。John没拒绝，只是抬起胳膊，心里已经有了主意。他自己脱掉背心，而Sherlock则拉下他的裤子拉链，一起丢到地上。John踢掉鞋，从衣服堆里走出来。

接下来是又一个十分激烈的吻。舌头和牙齿都撞在了一块儿。John的脑袋飘飘忽忽，Sherlock正隔着单薄的内裤布料抓住他的老二套弄着。

“这可比我以为的还要大。”Sherlock呻吟，“我要它插进来，现在就要。”

Sherlock推着John的肩膀朝卧室走，一进去就把门甩上。他把内裤丢到一边爬上床，四肢支撑着身体，回头越过肩膀看着John。

John的视野里只有那个巨大的肛塞底部了。这太性感。

“不要愣着赶紧上来。”Sherlock嘟囔。

“你有保险套吗？”

“床头柜第一个抽屉。快点。”

John打开抽屉摸索了片刻才找到一枚保险套。他的手在发抖。用牙咬开包装之后他把那玩意儿撸上自己的老二。就这么一点摩擦都让他差点哆嗦。幸好喝了很多酒——不然就要很丢面子地早泄了。其实那可能性依然存在。

真的要这么做了。

他要干Sherlock Holmes。

John偷偷地幻想过多久？从搬进来的那天起？大概是吧。

他跪在床脚，握住肛塞粗大的底部。一往外拔就能感觉Sherlock的肌肉收缩着包裹着它，想把它继续留在体内。然后Sherlock放松下来，抽着气让他拔出肛塞放到旁边。

John又停顿了一下，盯着Sherlock那扩张的、体液湿润的入口。这绝对是一场梦吧。

“操我！”Sherlock吼他。

John一手扶住Sherlock的臀部另一手握着老二对准他，慢慢地推进去。阻力很不小。John本以为Sherlock那样扩张过自己应该不那么困难才是。他插进前端就停了下来，等待Sherlock适应，但侦探只是呜咽着往后挺腰——把John的老二都含了进去。

“动。”Sherlock的声音绷得很紧，很不耐。

John动了。他先是慢慢抽插，可Sherlock却根本等不及，一边抱怨一边自己前后挺动。他把John吞到底，大声地愉悦地吟叫着。

“重一点，深一点，John。”Sherlock喘息，“如果你吃不消，我就把你按在床上自己干。”

好吧。如果Sherlock想要那样，John也就不再有所保留。他的指甲抠进Sherlock的皮肤，开始狠狠撞击他。Sherlock发出极其情色的叫喊。

耶稣基督玛丽亚啊。

John觉得自己好像被裹在一条十分细小的甬道。又热又紧。这怎么可能？John俯下身，手指伸进Sherlock的发间，轻轻拉扯。Sherlock呻吟着。

“说话。”侦探要求。

“啥？”John现在只能用单字进行交谈。

“告诉我，你觉得我是个多淫荡的小贱货。”

“Sherlock，我——”

“天啊你简直是块木头。”

John在他的臀部拍了一下。不轻不重。结果Sherlock更用力地往后挺腰。

“对，该死的那就对了。”Sherlock满意地说，“我他妈可喜欢你插进来的感觉了。你这么大，John。塞得我满满地，都快把我逼疯了。我想今晚我高潮的时候大概会少有地爽到失去意识。”

John又在他的臀部拍了一下，侦探叫起来。

“你这个淫乱的婊子。”John得忍住不要发笑。他以前不常说下流话，不过，嘿——既然Sherlock想要，何乐而不为？

“是的，John，操，还有呢？”

“你是个疯子，我要狠狠地操你，把你操得一个礼拜都坐不稳当。”

“拜托。”

那听起来不是挖苦。真的是他在求饶吗？

John退到只留前端还埋在Sherlock体内，然后朝里猛撞。他连续这样用力地撞击Sherlock，房间里满是肉体拍打的声音。当John把角度稍微往下一点儿，确保自己在戳刺Sherlock的前列腺时，侦探发出哭喊。

“操，我的天啊，”他呻吟，“就这样——啊啊。”

John欣然从命。他维持着那个角度粗暴地在Sherlock体内进出。突然的一阵冲动驱使他咬住Sherlock的肩膀，引出对方好几声迫不及待的呜咽。

“John。”

“你喜欢被咬着吗，小贱人？感觉好吗？”

“呜嗯！”

那甚至称不上一个像样的回答，不过John不介意。他决定咬另一边肩膀以示公平。

Sherlock的肌肉包裹着他不断抽搐。他肯定快要到了。John伸出一只手探到他身下抚慰，但Sherlock把他的手拍开。

“这样我就能射，”Sherlock呼吸不稳，“只要再重一点。”

John不觉得自己还有加强进攻的余地，但他还是努力了一下子，加快抽插的速度，尽可能地顶到最深。

Sherlock喊了出来。

他紧紧地裹住John，全身痉挛地哆嗦着，颤栗，呻吟，吐出一长串连水手都会自愧不如的下流话。John忍不住了，腹内积聚着一团火热，他的双球紧绷着，然后全数宣泄在Sherlock体内。激烈的心跳和呻吟，还有愉悦的内啡肽。他的皮肤在振颤，腿在发抖。Sherlock在身下瘫软了，他也一头倒在对方身上。

有那么几分钟，他们一声不吭，只是平复着激动的呼吸。John的四肢软成煮熟的面条。他真是鞠躬尽瘁，精疲力尽啦。

“下去。”Sherlock嘟哝。

John叹了口气，抽出来滚到一边。Sherlock翻身面对着他，正笑嘻嘻地。日，为什么他笑嘻嘻地？

“我觉得在不严重影响到工作的情况下，每周我可以喝两次酒。怎么样？”

John眨眼。“什么？”

“每周做两次爱，John。请你跟着转动小脑瓜。要么两次，要么一次也没有。”

John还不能顺畅地理解这件事。Sherlock是在制定做爱日程表吗？“你是说——你还想做？”过了一会儿他问。

“对，有问题？”

“不，我只是觉得……好吧……我还是闭嘴。”

“那才对。”

Sherlock在John的唇上印下一个轻巧的吻，然后钻进棉被里躺好。John抬起头，不知道这是不是表示自己该滚蛋的意思。

“你真的不想给我事后温存的拥抱吗？”Sherlock哼道，“我以为你是感情丰富的类型。”

“别说了。”

John扯下保险套，丢在Sherlock书桌下的废物桶里，也钻进棉被。Sherlock用修长的四肢缠住他，把他拉近。小个子男人不确定自己对背脊紧贴Sherlock的胸口有何感想——他变成被抱住的了。可Sherlock高得多，非要反其道而行之一定很奇怪。

Sherlock心满意足地呼出一口气，若有似无地吹到John的脖颈。非常奇异的快感。John不知道明天一早会发生什么，此刻，他不愿再多想。

他只是沉醉于Sherlock的怀抱，徜徉在事后温存亲密的感觉里。

然后立马就睡着了。

——————————

醒得太早John还头痛欲裂。他翻身，发着牢骚，然后碰到一条腿。Sherlock的腿。怎么回事？噢，对——昨晚。突然仿佛醍醐灌顶。

Sherlock坐在床上，他的旁边，两腿交叠着一手端茶杯一手拿着书。他的头发还是狂欢后的样子，四面八方各种乱翘。简直可爱得不像话。

“早安，John。”Sherlock啜饮茶水，没有看他。

“我……嗯……早安——我能来一口吗？”

“里面加了大概五小杯伏特加，你想要也无妨。”

“啊？”

“我在为你醒来做准备。”

“老天爷。”John呻吟着，“不到中午你就喝酒了？”

“那是有目的的，John。难道你不想早上和我来一发？”

“那不是关键……老天，等你清醒过来该怎么办？我是说——我们还没有好好谈过以后要怎样。我们是室友，天啊。这太……”

“怎么？你后悔了？”

“不，可是……我想在你头脑清楚的时候跟你谈谈。”

“当然。”

“我们是——我们到底是什么关系？”

“一定要下个定义吗？除了上床以外我们早就做了所有情侣会做的事。我们的生活会这样继续下去，只不过我会喝酒，然后跟你上床，还会偶尔嘲笑一下Lestrade欠我二十英镑。”

“什么？你跟人打赌能不能拐到我？”John脸色发白。

“不要犯傻。我根本不可能那么做。Lestrade打赌你那根尺寸傲人的老二顶多不超过十九公分，不然就跟你的身高太不搭调。其实你的小怪兽有二十一点七五公分，要不是我亲身感受过是绝对不会相信的。看你走路的样子我就知道你身有长物，不过事实面前我只能说一声太赞了。”

“你很差劲啊知道吗？”

“介意我拍个照片？”

“当然介意。”

“行了，没有证据Lestrade会赖账。”

“我才不管。”

“还以为你会存心刺激他呢。他撑死了十六公分。”

“拜托别提醒我你跟他上过床的事。”

“好吧。”Sherlock吸鼻子，在John的额头轻轻地一吻，“你闹别扭的时候更可爱。我就是忍不住。”

他把茶和书都放到一边，在John身旁躺下，长手长脚缠上来把John拉入一个绵长的亲吻。他的味道好像PG早餐茶加上灰雁伏特加。

John完全不介意。

 

END


End file.
